


Sweet baby crow

by Why_worry_over_insanity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, How Do I Tag, M/M, hinata and natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_worry_over_insanity/pseuds/Why_worry_over_insanity
Summary: 14-year-old Hinata Shouyou skips grades and ends up being a first year along with his sister. Natsu being the overprotective sister she becomes the volleyball club's 2nd manager when Hinata tries out. what type of  adventures will come





	Sweet baby crow

**Author's Note:**

> lets get the ball rolling

Baby crow sitting in your nest  
how the sun seems to radiate from you  
how the moon seems to protect you.  
How the older ones surround you   
but baby crow are you really ....   
are you really ready for the world  
For the party is still around   
and the cats are still prawling around   
the king and his knights are planning   
and the eagle is hunting  
baby crow....   
are you really ready to leave on your own   
Or...   
are you tired of being the baby crow   
alone in your small world  
~muwah

**Author's Note:**

> just for a vague insight :)


End file.
